rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Reckless
Reckless is the twentieth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 10. It aired on October 22nd, 2012. Characters Project Freelancer *Carolina *F.I.L.S.S. *Director (Voice Only) Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons *Donut Blue Team *Epsilon *Washington *Tucker *Caboose Other *Doc *Robot Texs *Allison (Voice Only) *Several UNSC soldiers Plot With the Reds and Blues refusing to help them, Epsilon and Carolina journey to the Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility to find the Director themselves. While there the two find F.I.L.S.S., and the latter informs them that Director had returned to the facility but has not left since. Meanwhile, in Valhalla, the Red and Blue Teams are continuing their war, with the Reds attempting to negotiate with the Blues to get their flag back, as well as other surplus equipment. Simmons decides to trade in the Meta's Brute Shot, which has been kept by Grif, for the flag, though Grif protests stating that he wants to keep the "Grif shot" for himself. As Washington and Grif argue over the Brute Shot, Doc compliments the teams on how their past adventures had changed them for the better. For example, Sarge finally got to lead a real military operation, Tucker learned how to use his sword "like a pro", Washington found a new team, Simmons found his old team, Doc himself managed to keep a patient alive for the first time in his career, and Donut didn't die. Doc concludes that everyone got what they wanted, but Caboose denies the claim. Realizing this, the Reds and Blues then decide to go after Carolina and Epsilon. Washington attempts to stop them, saying that they are being too reckless and will face impossible odds. Sarge points out that despite the fact that the Freelancers had better equipment and training, what they lacked was the Red and Blue Team's willingness to trust in each other. He also tells Washington that he should stop being so cautious and be a little reckless for once, which convinces him to join them. Wondering how they will be able to catch up to Carolina and Epsilon, the Reds and Blues suddenly become surrounded by a trio of UNSC Hornet gunships arriving to arrest them. However, the Reds and Blues manage to hijack the Hornets and fly off to find their companions. Back at the Freelancer facility, Epsilon and Carolina over hear the Director listening to an audio recording of Allison. Carolina arms herself with a new pair of plasma rifles and the two find numerous teleporters. They then enter one in order to confront the Director. However, they end up in a room filled with hostile robots that resemble Tex, where Epsilon then realizes that the Director had never stopped trying to create a perfect copy of her. The robots then activate and prepare to attack the two. Transcript Coming soon Trivia *Simmons' surrender to Washington and Tucker is a direct reference to Grif's surrender to the Blues in Red vs. Bleu. *This episode confirms the Reds and Blues to be wanted criminals. *Donut does not seem to know that Washington is the new blue soldier; this may be a possible reference to when Donut didn't recognize Simmons when he painted his armor blue in Getting Debriefed. This is also suggested by Washington's whistling when Donut mentions the event where he was shot. It is obvious he doesn't realize the person who shot him is in his immediate vicinity. *The Reds and Blues stealing the UNSC Hornets is a reference to a similar act performed by the Reds in n+1. *Robot Tex's line at the end of the episode is a direct reference to Omega's line in Why Were We Here? *The Tex robots cracking their knuckles and necks is a reference to the episode Backup Plans, in which Epsilon-Tex performs a similar notion. *Doc's speech to the Reds and Blues is a reference to Sarge's speech in Rally Cap. Doc also makes a reference to the line "All they do is stand around and talk." *It is revealed that Grif has kept and claimed the Meta's Brute shot, and has grown attached to it, calling it the "Grif shot." *Sarge describes the Brute shot as a "half knife, half rifle", a reference to the episode The Sarcophagus. *F.I.L.S.S. appears to be completely intact, regardless of being shot and destroyed by a shotgun, courtesy of Sarge in Backup Plans . *The Director's monitor makes a return in this episode. *Epsilon's line, "He kept trying to get her right," is a reference to Hate to Say Goodbye where Epsilon said to Epsilon-Tex, "...he always wanted to find you. You know, to get you right." *The episode's ending is similar to the endings of both Same Old, Same Old and Perusing the Archive, where two characters discover a group of copies. *This episode makes several references to the Recollections trilogy, including Tucker being stranded in the desert (Visiting Hours), Sarge discovering that his entire military career was a lie (Tenth Percentile), and Donut getting shot (Think You Know Someone). *Among the items that the Blues had taken from the Reds is the banana bread that Donut and Doc made for the Reds in Happy Birthday. *The Bow Chicka Bow Wow running gag returns in this episode. *This is the only episode in Season 10 to not have flashbacks to Project Freelancer. Video S10E20 Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes